Love Isn't Scary
by TheMagicWorks
Summary: Daphne sat, red hair blowing out behind her, in the dark. The woods out here was not a good place to be considering they were attacked here a few hours ago, but at the moment monsters didn't really matter.


Daphne sat, red hair blowing out behind her, in the dark. The woods out here was not a good place to be considering they were attacked here a few hours ago, but at the moment monsters didn't really matter. When her parents had been targeted, captured by terrible beasts she felt nothing but pain. Daphne's blue eyes tried to blink back tears as she leant against a tree. Nothing mattered.

She sniffed, her lip shaking, clutching her knees to her chest. A howl came from the woods. And she shuddered, chills spiking up and down her.

"Hey." She knew that voice too well. Fred Jones. "What you doing out here Daph?" She loved when he called her that.

Rain began to fall hard water droplets punching her skin. The normal Daphne Blake would be fretting about her stupid make up and clothes. The 'normal' Daphne Blake was nowhere to be found, she'd been replaced by this thing. As water spilled onto her face tears began to stream down her face and her heart was like a drum. She blinked, water hitting her cheeks. Slowly she looked up. He was here. A slight smile.

She was beautiful, he thought she always was. And he hated seeing her in pain. 'I'm gonna tell her,' he thought. 'I'll tell her right now.' He wanted her, their lips together, their bodies pressed against each other. He wanted to scoop her up and hold her forever.

"Does somebody need a hug."

She caught only a glimpse of his troubled face before she threw herself at him. He was sopping with rain water as was she, a wet mix of limbs. In a second she was burying her face hard in his chest as she burst into tears again.

He quickly placed his big protective arms around her, and she dipped her head into him again. She had thought she had no more tears to cry but this brought it all on again. Her hand reached under his arm and gripped his shoulder from the other side.

"I'm sorry." she sighed gripping him tighter, "I'm being silly."

"No you're not Daph, you have a right to be like this."

He didn't dare move all the while. Her lip hit his silky white shirt button briefly. His breath was heavy too and he was soaked. Gently, he smoothed her hair back and kissed the top of her head ever so lightly.

"It's so horrible."

"Yes it is. But we'll find them, I promise. Your parents will be fine."

"This is all my fault." she sobbed into him.

"If it's anyones, it's mine. I should've seen this coming."

"Freddie! No!"

"Yes Daph, I should've had a trap ready, I'm sorry."

She gazed up into those baby blue eyes. After all this time, he still had that effect. His dazzling smile, his soft warm skin. Her heart felt twisted and her stomach was in knots. His perfect blonde hair was clinging to his face, wet and she was reminded of a time when they were both young, innocent, crazy and playing ghost games.

"You can't blame yourself, they are my parents."

"I know that." Silence, just rapid heart beats.

'Do it!' Fred shouted at himself. 'You want her-'

"You know Freddie, I've been meaning to tell you something and-" she started. Without even bothering to think about it, he leaned his head down a bit and pressed his lips against hers. She was in shock, her body went tense and then completely relaxed against him. He moved a few strands of hair behind her left ear. Her hand fell onto his cheek, stroking his face with her silk like hands.

They edged closer, soft, gentle, warm, loving. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to them both. They craved for each other for so long and now, it was happening.

She swiftly reached her arms around his neck and they fit like she'd always wanted to. Fred grabbed her legs up around his hips, holding her bum to keep her balanced. She wasn't even heavy. When they pulled apart, Fred held Daphne tight, making sure she didn't slip.

"You're beautiful Daphne. Truly, truly beautiful." She cried softly, over come with joy. "What we're meaning to tell me?" he smiled.

"I was thinking of telling you I love you." she said softly, smiling in bliss, her eyes still closed.

"I love you too Daphne Blake. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." he took her hands in his, and gently kissed her again.

"You did take your time."

He shrugged, "Look, we will find your parents, I promise you."

And she believed him, and as they walked away in the pouring rain from the woods, she gripped his hand and squeezed it.

Although this world was trying to tear them apart, she knew deep down, she was safe.


End file.
